Couples can be Friends Too
by SpazzAttack99
Summary: Edward considers Bella as his best friend. But does Bella consider him the same? Even married couples are friends...right?


**A/N: I have not updated my fanfiction account with a story in so long! So here you go, just another idea that came to mind. Hope everyone enjoys. :)**

* * *

"Jake, I don't know…yeah…well…" Bella sat cross legged on the phone in her husband's arm chair, sinking into the cushions with comfort as she watched Edward braid Renesmee's hair, then undoing it and braiding it again. Her daughter was fast asleep across Edward's lap, dozing off after her father had begun messing with her long bronze curls.

Jacob was persistent. He had asked his dear friend Bella if she would talk to the boss of the factory that he had wished to work at for the summer, where they manufactured plastic cups and plates. Mike Newton's father was the owner, and a good friend of Charlie's. He favored Bella when she worked there, for the simple reason being he was good friend's with her father. But Jacob had already filled out two application forms, and got no call back from him. He wanted the job badly, and thought that if his best friend Bella had talked to Mike Newton's father about hiring Jacob, putting in a good word for him, then the factory would hire him and he would have a job.

Billy had been pressing his son to get out of the house more than to go and see Renesmee, and he did just that. But who would have thought that getting a job would have been so difficult?

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll call tomorrow morning….yeah, yeah….your welcome….See you later, Jake." Bella hung up the phone, sighing in defeat. She just couldn't say no to her werewolf best friend.

The phone rang almost immediately rang after she hung up. Bella rolled her eyes, getting a low chuckle out of Edward, as she answered. "What is it, Alice?" Bella asked, then her smiled dropped to a frown and once again, she rolled her eyes. "Shopping trip? Alice I….No, but….I…Fine." She hung up the phone and then proceeded to take the battery out of their home telephone.

"Shopping trip?" Edward murmured

"Unfortunately. You know I can't say no to Alice."

"Or Jacob." Edward's tone had taken a sadness upon it. Bella looked up from her hands to stare at her husband, who suddenly looked hurt and lost in the eyes. But he quickly recovered, hiding his emotions and looking impassive. "I'll put Renesmee to bed." He lifted up his daughter, lightly, resting her delicate head on his shoulder as she snored softly.

"Can you watch her tomorrow afternoon?" Bella asked.

"Of course." He whispered and left the room.

Bella didn't understand his behavior. She had just gotten home no longer than a few minutes ago, and she's been talking to Jacob, and now she wouldn't be home tomorrow. Perhaps Edward missed her. Bella knew she missed him, so much. She could show him tonight just how much she missed her husband.

Was he jealous of Jacob, again? Bella married him! What else could she do to prove her love to Edward? Was he angry she would be going out again after being away from him all day today, but now tomorrow as well? She would have all night to make up for their lost time… Bella was confused and decided that unless he kept this attitude up, she wouldn't mention anything. Hopefully whatever was troubling him, he would either come to her about it, or work the issue out himself.

Bella walked back to their bedroom, plopping on the bed face first and laid there, rejoicing in the comfort that their bed brought her. Today was tiring with the decorations that Jessica had asked her to help with putting up, and the wedding planning that Alice had somehow gotten her into. Bella loved Jessica as a friend, but she didn't feel that she was close enough to her to help with the wedding. However, Alice thought different and dragged her into this.

Bella suddenly felt hand on her hips, sliding up to her waist and around her shoulders where they rubbed the tenseness away. "Hello." Bella moaned at her husband's magic hands as they massaged her shoulders, then moving down to her back.

"Hi." He said back, continuing the massage that Bella desperately needed.

She laid there, enjoying his hands as they kneaded their way through her shirt and onto her skin. "How did things go today?" Edward asked.

Bella then told him about the cakes they tasted, the decorations they decided on, the plates and the cups and the forks, and the chaos that ensued when Jessica had begun to cry out of stress.

Bella turned herself over, lying there as Edward sat Indian style and listened without blinking. One thing that Bella loved the most about her husband, was that he never failed to listen to her problems. He always found the time to give Bella his undivided attention.

He smiled at the end of her story, taking her feet, and setting them into his lap, he began to massage them as he had done to her back. "How was your day?" Bella asked.

"I did some hunting. Rosalie took Renesmee out for some ice cream and when she brought her back, us two went for a walk down on that trail I showed you."

"The one by Doc Creek?"

"Yeah. She walked halfway, but insisted that her little half-human feet couldn't take it any longer. She should be glad I'm not human. She was on my back for at least an hour." Edward smiled at the memory, Bella was sure he was reliving the moment he had with his daughter as he walked her down the trail. His voice was…off. Bella could tell that he w as still not in the best mood and she wanted to know why.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bella asked, a hope gleaming in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong." Edward murmured. He didn't make a move at her as he would on any other night. He didn't laugh and rip her shirt off, exposing her bare skin and then kiss every square inch of it as he had so many times before. Bella knew something was wrong, and she decided to prod the answer out of him.

She flipped him over onto his back, much to his surprise, and sat herself on top of him, straddling his hips. Edward bent his knee's giving Bella something to lean her back on. She rubbed his chest all over, caressing his stomach with the tips of her fingers.

"You can tell me anything, Edward Cullen." Bella said quietly. Edward's head was resting on the headboard, propping his head up. He refused to meet Bella's eyes. "You know, it hurts my feelings when you won't talk to me." Bella said, getting off of him, obviously seeing he was in no playful mood tonight.

"Well it hurts my feelings when everyone comes before me." Edward hissed, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard. He closed his eyes when he realized that he had just admitted to what has bothered him from the beginning of yesterday and for awhile now. He didn't try to comprehend why he had let that one fact slip, but there was no going back now. Bella finally knew the truth.

"Edward, is this about me being gone today? I can cancel with Alice, ok?" Bella was pleading with her husband, hating to see him this way.

Edward shook his head. "I don't care, Bella. You obviously wanted to go."

Bella snorted and smiled, "I never want to go shopping. I just go for Alice's sake."

"You were with Jacob yesterday, too." Edward said, almost with a heartbroken voice. He looked down at his hands, something Edward never usually does.

Bella remembered helping Jacob fill out the application forms yesterday, helping him fill in on the blanks. Bella closed her eyes at this memory, remembering that she helped Jacob right after helping Alice with Jessica's wedding plans. Suddenly, she felt a pang of guilt as she recalled her time with Jacob and Jessica, but not once had she called Edward to see how his day was.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I don't want an apology. Its fine." He got up, leaving his wife on the bed feeling horribly wrong and a tingle of remorse. How could she be such a horrible wife? How could she leave her husband like this, leaving him to look after their daughter alone when in fact he wanted to be with her?

Then, Bella thought that they had promised each other eternity. What's two days going to do to Edward? He surely would survive two days without her, wouldn't he? Still, this did not take any weight off of Bella's shoulders, nor did it make her feel any better.

She stood up, going to search for her husband to say she was sorry, and that she was wrong and felt horrible for what had happened. Did he feel that she was again choosing Jacob over him? Hadn't the wedding, Renesmee, and their life together proved that she was loyally devoted to him?

She found her husband staring in through Renesmee's doorway, watching her sleep and listening to her heartbeat. He didn't look when Bella approached him. She took his hand, to which he thought about pulling away from, but decided not to deny his wife. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She led him back to their bedroom, sitting him on their bed, Bella sat beside him, at an unusual farther distance. She felt like strangers with her own husband. She didn't understand what was going through his mind and she wished he would share those thoughts.

"Edward, please, tell me what's going on. If you don't, I'll have to persuade you." Bella decided to lay her head in his lap as Renesmee had hers earlier. He ran his long fingers through her hair, staring down at his beautiful wife.

"You have Jacob, Jessica, Alice, even Leah on certain occasions."

"This is about my friends?" Bella said this sadly, thinking that perhaps she wasn't putting her husband into the whole equation enough. When she was with Jacob, she should've invited Edward to come along. When she was with Leah, Edward could have came as well. Bella felt even more remorse at these thoughts.

Bella pushed herself into her husband's lap, intertwining her arms around his neck and fiddling with his hair.

"I don't make enough time for you." Bella said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Jacob is your best friend, you tell him everything." Bella pulled back suddenly, completely taken off guard.

"Your jealous of Jacob?" She asked, bewildered. She had thought they had worked through this. She married him, not Jacob.

"No, Bella….I don't know."

"Edward, tell me what's really wrong. Your holding something back." Bella kissed his brow, holding his face with the palms of her hands.

Edward's stern eyes turned soft and in the next moment, his eyes were of a lost little boy, afraid and uncertain. Bella could not have felt worse than she had in that moment. "I don't have anyone else." He stated so softly that no human would even hear. "I only have you. You're my best friend and I tell you everything. I don't have any friends like you do. No one calls me on the phone or wants to do something with me. But you have that, and I guess I'm kind of jealous of the fact that you have friends and I don't."

"Edward Cullen, that's not true." Bella stated firmly, holding his face tightly so he was forced to look at her. "And its not true what you said about Jacob being my best friend. He was, but that was before I married you. After we got married, I realized that I could tell you anything in the world and you wouldn't judge me. When I come home, I tell you about my day because you care enough to ask. Do you think Jacob or Jessica or Leah ask about my day?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, resting his head on his wife's shoulder. "They don't. You do though and I tell you things that I tell no one else."

"Really?" Edward's head popped up in a flash.

"Of course, you're my husband."

"What have you told me that no one else knows?" Edward asked, curiosity striking him.

"Remember that story about me shaving my…you know. I've never told anyone but you that story."

Edward snorted, smiling crookedly. "I could see why you wouldn't share that with the world."

"I'm scarred for life." Bella said sadly, thinking she had tried to shave it before the wedding, causing nothing but mayhem in the south. Everything was uneven and her…parts were sore from the shave. Alice had wanted her to have a bikini waxing but she had refused. And so now, she would forever have an uneven trimming of hair.

Bella recalled Edward on their honeymoon, them lying in bed and rolling on top of her after a week of being there, and both of them being comfortable with the other and when making love was something that wasn't as difficult for Edward anymore. He had glanced down through the covers, noticing both of their naked bodies and then laughing and asking, "Bella," He chuckled again, looking down at her naked form. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" Bella had blushed deeply, pushing him playfully off and not daring to look into his eyes.

"Well, I…." And so she told the story of the horrendous shaving she had had right before the wedding. Edward hadn't judged her like Bella had feared, but only chuckled and said, "Your perfect to me."

Bella had a small shield around her and her husband as she shared this memory with him. "See?" She finally said after a beat of silence. "Edward, you have to realize, that yeah, I have other friends. But your different, _you're_ my best friend and I can live without all those other people, but the thought of living without you…I can't imagine that life." Bella's voice was drained in sincerity.

"Your best friend?" Edward asked, a hint of a smile brushing his lips.

"My only best friend." Bella confirmed.

Edward leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Bella moaned at the touch and pushed him roughly onto the bed, making them both giggle like two teenagers. She jumped on top of him, laughing as she kissed his lips sloppily. Edward chuckled, unable to contain his happiness. "Oh and by the way," His wife murmured against his lips, then kissing down his neck and onto his chest. "Your coming shopping with me tomorrow."

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes, just happy that the invite was there, but still hating shopping nonetheless.

"Can't wait." He mumbled as they continued on to their night of bliss together. Two lovers, husband and wife, Bella and Edward, and two best friends. That they were too, the very best friends that anyone could ever have. And they loved each other even more for that reason.


End file.
